Makeover
Makeover ' Source is the third episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-ninth episode overall since season 1. This episode is set to premiere on September 27th, 2012. The Main block of Filming (outside of any New York Exterior scenes which were shot on the weekend of 11th/12th August) began on August 16th. The episode will be directed by Eric Stoltz, (Source) and written by Ian Brennan (Source). Spoilers Plot *In the wake of Kurt's departure, Blaine tries to distract from his loneliness by entering the race for Senior Class President. The move puts him in direct conflict with Brittany who looks to repeat for a second term. After struggling to come up with fresh ideas for New Directions, Will begins to fear that he's losing his enthusiasm for show choir. When an opportunity to reignite his passion and make a lasting positive impact on his students presents itself, the procrastinating Will gets prodding from two vastly different sources. After landing an internship with fashion icon Isabelle Wright, Kurt comes up with an out-of-the-box idea to revitalize the fashionista's sagging brand. While his initiative earns him a new mentor and earns Rachel a much needed makeover, his success also has a troublesome impact back in Lima. Gleezone *Will will have to make a very big decision, and he will talk to Emma about it https://twitter.com/GLEEonFOX/status/251100490258075648/photo/1/large *The campaign showdown begins when Brittany and Blaine go head-to-head for Student Council President. Meanwhile, Kurt gets the internship of his dreams Source *The third episode back will revolve heavily around some serious ballerinas in New York City. It's unknown if they will be Rachel's friends or enemies. They will appear in more than one episode. Source *Sarah Jessica Parker will make her debut as Isabelle Wright. Source Wright is the editor of vogue.com and Kurt's "manager of sorts." She is introduced in a frazzled, eccentric, hilarious way, Source * Kurt quickly scores an internship at Vogue, working under Sarah Jessica Parker's Isabelle Wright. "She is an office mentor to him, and they end up mentoring each other. It’s a really cute relationship." Source *They are casting a hunky businessman, a receptionist, a supermodel and a spooky bitch to be Kurt's collegues at Vogue. Source *Ryan tweeted that there will be a cute Klaine Skype scene.Source Scenes *Chord Overstreet filmed a scene with Darren Criss (8/16) Source *Lea Michele filmed a scene with Chris Colfer (8/17) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Chris and Sarah Jessica Parker (8/22) Source *Chord filmed a scene with Darren and Heather Morris in the school hallway (8/24) Source *Filming on 24th August 2012 involved a sad donkey costume Source Music *Jane Lynch was in the studio (8/10) for a Judy Garland duet with Matthew Morrison. Source 1Source 2 *Chord Overstreet was in the studio (8/14) Source *Lea Michele was in the studio for a song which involves her, Chris Colfer and Sarah Jessica Parker's character (8/17) Source *Sarah Jessica Parker was in the studio for the group number that Lea tweeted about. (8/17) Source *Alex Anders tweeted about having aluminis of McKinley in the studio (8/17). Source This is likely Lea and Chris for their song with Sarah. *Lea was in the studio recording a duet. (8/24) Source *Dean Geyer was in the studio (8/24) Source Songs *Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears For Fears. Sung by Blaine. Source *Celebrity Skin' by ''Hole. Sung by Brittany and Sam. Source Source *'A Change Would Do You Good' by Sheryl Crow. Sung by Brody and Rachel.' 'Source Source *'The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed' from Swing Time / from Annie. Sung by Rachel, Kurt, and Isabelle. Source Background Music *'Dark Parts' by Perfurme Genius. Heard during the Vogue meeting. *'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO. Heard while Sam takes off his clothes. Trivia *The mashup that Sarah Jessica Parker sings contains "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" from the musical Annie. Parker was one of the replacements for Andrea McArdle in the title role in the original production. *Chris Colfer had always said that he saw Kurt as getting a job in fashion rather than entertainment, and in this episode Kurt applies to a fashion internship. *This is the first episode in which Blaine Anderson makes a voice-over. *Dalton Rumba's first appearance since the first season and also Michael Hitchcocks first appearance since becoming producer/writer of the show. Errors *When Kurt meets Isabelle in her office, she has a page open on her iPad that shows some of Kurt's 'interesting clothing choices', she accidentally presses the home button, but when zoomed back up its somehow gone back to the clothing page. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright. Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Suzanne Krull as TBA. *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison Source Source Gallery HeMo Jacob and Vanessa.jpg|linktext=HeMo Jacob Artist and Vanessa Lengies Robin.jpg|Robin tumblr_m8zh0nSHxP1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg on set Tumblr m90k79ibnB1qmahjuo1 500.jpg 479541d0eaf711e1a78c12313804ce91_7.jpg A0xhSpXCUAAgHbN.jpg A0yTiZBCMAAEPN0.jpg A09gq9QCcAEKy8G.jpg 4a7baf4aed6511e1b60722000a1e952e_7.jpg f826210eed7211e194471231380ff9db_7.jpg spooky.jpg A1CdKkyCAAEJk3M.jpg-large.jpg 2b2ac2deedb511e19a4b22000a1cdc07_7.jpg|Rachel and Brody A1HIQfeCMAA0mRq.jpg Thor.jpg|Thor? slash.jpg A1HW_8BCYAExOaP.jpg Emma's office.jpg Tux Sue.jpg soft Schue.jpg 546281 442304112475211 1648239754 n.jpg 36549 442304209141868 391131563 n.jpg 540154 442304189141870 567375169 n.jpg 263995 442304152475207 703432056 n.jpg 579761 442304122475210 804782102 n.jpg Tumblr malmv6XtpH1qeds6ko1 500.jpg tumblr_manns4jWRU1qfcdl6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco9_r1_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco1_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco4_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco6_250.jpg presidents.gif Tumblr mavsskswhb1qany46o1 1280.png safe_image2.jpg Kitten boy 2.jpg Braine.jpg Videos ] ] Navigational [[Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes